


Sparks Fly Extras

by Jimaine, Thren



Series: Sparks Fly [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Advantages of sleeping with a scientist, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Sex, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pre-War of the Spark, Secret Relationship, WAFF, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimaine/pseuds/Jimaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thren/pseuds/Thren
Summary: A collection of short drabble like fics that are part of the Sparks Fly storyline but for whatever reason don't fit into the regular narrative of the story.





	1. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomik's POV after Ral falls asleep in the first chapter of Sparks fly.

Tomik stayed there, nestled close on the too-small cot while the softening sounds of the city past them by. He held Ral for hours while he slept. When he mumbled softly in his sleep now and then, Tomik had to hold in a laugh. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find that even asleep Ral Zarek’s was a mind that couldn’t help but keep busy.

At least now he was resting. 

But eventually it got to the point where if he stayed any longer he wouldn't have time to run Teysa's errands before morning, and he  _ had  _ to be done before morning. It was a problem. Looking down at Ral still sleeping peacefully on his chest, all Tomik wanted to do was stay and hold him. He could wake him up first... but who knew when Ral had actually slept last. It was clear he had needed it. Tomik had never seen him in such a state. Ral had always struck him as a man who was perpetually, blatantly out of the control of others—but never himself. Not normally. But Tomik could understand why it had happened. All of them lately had been functioning under unprecedented pressures, and Ral more than most. Many of their plans hinged on the problems he was trying to solve. Ral had been walking a tightrope between taking care of himself and getting the job done since he'd met him. But seeing him  _ genuinely _ out of control had been an unsettling experience, and one Tomik hoped not to repeat. 

No, waking him up definitely wasn't an option, but leaving without saying goodbye... what if Ral thought he just wanted him for sex?

_ Damn it _ . What was he thinking? Of course that's what Ral thought because that's all this  _ had _ been. Hell, he shouldn't have even wanted that much let alone acted on it. He looked back down at Ral's peaceful face, uncreased and content and  _ so close.  _ Tomik sighed painfully. He was in such trouble. He’d become aware of his attraction, both physical and otherwise, to the Izzet viceroy some time ago but always with the knowledge he would never act on it. But then Tomik had found Ral spinning out of control. Nothing else he’d tried had worked, he hadn’t been able to get Ral to listen to reason and he'd  _ never _ seen Ral flat out ignore logic like that before. He’d thought maybe, if he just got him to refocus on something else for a little while it would allow him to catch his breath, to reset. He knew how Ral looked at him, and the fact that he hit on him literally every chance he got, it was an obvious option… so he kissed him, and it had worked. 

At least Tomik hoped it had worked. Ral shifted in his sleep mumbling, and Tomik gently ran his hand up and down his back until he settled.

It would be a lie if Tomik didn't admit—at least to himself—that he had  _ wanted _ to kiss Ral. Had wanted to for a long time, but Ral was nothing if not complicated and there didn't seem to be a single thing about that man that wasn't difficult but… in that moment… Tomik just hadn't  _ cared _ . But now Tomik was left in a position he didn't have a plan for and that was never a place he liked being.

He did want more but there was no way he could have it, even if Ral wanted more too, which he very much doubted. It would be a terrible idea. This was all such a terrible idea and Tomik had to  _ go _ but... he didn't want to move… looking down at Ral one more time he nuzzled up against his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Ral mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and Tomik smiled.

It requiring far more effort than he would care to admit but he forced himself to untangle from Ral. Tomik begrudgingly pushed himself to his feet, cleaned himself off, and got dressed. He went to set the papers on Ral's desk that Teysa had asked him to deliver but... he stopped. She’d said everything had to be done 'first thing in the morning ' which was her way of telling him do them over night, because even Teysa couldn’t give him ten tasks and expect him to do them all 'first thing in the morning'. But… he could do  _ one _ of them first thing in the morning. He usually didn't, usually got everything done the night before and went home and slept. But since that wasn't happening tonight at this point anyway, he could drop the papers for Ral off tomorrow. It would give him an excuse to see him again, to explain himself, why he left... It would also be a good opportunity to check on him, to make sure resting had done the trick, that Ral really had managed to recenter. Tomik slowly tucked the papers back into his pack.

If he was going to do this, whatever this was he and Ral we're doing, then he wasn't going to do it in half measures. Ral had made it pretty clear this was something he wanted to continue and Tomik  _ knew _ he wanted to. He had no idea how long it would last, but while it did Tomik was committed to it. After all discretion was something  _ he _ at least excelled in. Perhaps he could manage for both of them.

There was no reason why they couldn’t. There were no laws or regulations limiting people from two different guilds becoming involved or from dating, not that they were dating. It was just highly looked down on, especially the higher up you were in your guild. And he knew if it came out it would undermine Ral’s already tenuous position. There were those who didn’t respect him, who didn’t think he earned what he had. Those people were wrong and quite frankly idiots for even thinking something so stupid, but that didn’t change the fact that they could cause trouble. If they knew Ral was sleeping with Tomik, with someone of his status in the Orzhov guild, they would question his loyalty to Izzet, which again, was utterly ridiculous. One only had to spend five minutes with Ral to know how he felt about his guild. But a dangerous claim nonetheless. The way it would look, it was hard to argue with that.

Of course that wasn’t even mentioning how  _ his _ guild would react. What his parents might do. Tomik was painfully aware of the expectations he was held to and they did  _ not _ include sleeping with the pro tem Izzet guildmaster. In fact, he was pretty sure that was right up there at the top of the 'things not to do' list. It would be seen as insulting to have one of the Oligarchy 'sully' their name with someone like Ral. They wouldn’t let it stand. He’d be reprimanded, treated like an obstinate child. They couldn’t take his title of Advokist away but they wouldn’t have to to ruin his career, make it so he couldn't practice anymore. Force him back 'into his place' as it were, to study music and art and generally be a drain on society. But… even knowing all that… as he looked back at Ral sleeping in his cot... Tomik still wanted him.

He sighed. He’d made his decision and didn’t regret it, but it was still going to be a very long night. At least he'd gotten himself dinner when he'd picked up food for Ral. He grabbed one of the parcels out of his bag and left it on Ral's desk before allowing himself one last glance at the man peacefully sleeping in the corner. He felt his heart skip and a tension rose in his chest. Tomik turned away quickly, slipping silently out the door.

A half hour later he opened his food on the way between his other deliveries, and found the delicious looking meat pie he'd bought for Ral. Tomik sighed.  _ Damn it. _ He didn't have time to stop for something different; Teysa  _ definitely _ wouldn't have any sympathy for that. She’d made it very clear that she didn't approve of his 'diet'. With much chagrin, he tossed the thing into a nearby trash can and continued on his way.

It was dark and he was cold, and he was tired and now it seemed would continue to be hungry as well for the rest of the night… but remembering that last fleeting glance at a jumble of lanky limbs poured into a too-small cot and that gently resting face Tomik smiled just the same. 


	2. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fits in between the second and third chapter of Sparks Fly when Tomik wakes up Ral before he leaves. I didn't put it into the story proper because it sort of messed up the flow.

"Ral…" he felt lips against his. "Ral… I have to go." More kisses… "Ral…" Fingers in his hair...

Blinking his eyes open, Ral made a soft sleepy sound.  _ What time is it? _ "Tomik?"

Tomik nodded, pulling Ral in for more kisses which he did his best to tiredly return. "I have to go."

He felt Tomik's hands on his neck, behind his ears. "Go?" He tried blearily to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mm-hmm," Tomik nodded. "I have to go home. I can't be out all night and I can't exactly be seen sneaking out of your office every morning."

Oh, that made sense. "Right." Neither of them moved. Ral put his arms around Tomik's waist pulling them together. They kissed again.

"I really do have to go," Tomik said into another kiss.

"Yeah," Ral nodded. "Just one more kiss." He pulled Tomik close kissing him deeply, then he pulled back only to kiss him again, and then again. 

"Ral…" Tomik said softly. "That was three kisses."

"Mm. Better make it one more then…" He leaned in and Tomik laughed, playfully pulling back. 

"And why is that?"

"Gotta make it an even number," Ral murmured sleepily and leaned in for another kiss and then twice more after that.

"And now you've had six," Tomik said in soft teasing voice.

"Yeah, well, six is better than four... ‘s an even number and it’s a multiple of three."

"Oh, is it now," Tomik said with a smile. "You are the biggest nerd on Ravnica and no one knows it because you're always running around blowing stuff up with lightning."

"There's a lot of math involved in blowing stuff up with lightning," Ral said and he took a moment to look really smug about it before he fell into a sleepy chuckle. "And besides. You're the one in bed with this nerd. So what do you have to say to that?"

"I say," Tomik started, facing Ral with his arms around his neck. "He gets one more kiss and then I have to get up." Ral pouted but Tomik leaned in for one more kiss and this time it really was  _ just _ one more kiss. Then he pulled away and Ral had to force himself to let go. He felt Tomik's hand on his cheek and nuzzled sleepily into the touch.

Ral watched as Tomik started sorting through his five hundred and a half layers piled on the floor. "So," he asked, leaning over the bed. "I gotta ask, is this winning me any points?"

Pulling up his pants and fastening the buckles Tomik looked over at him. "Any points with what?"

Ral waggled his eyebrows at him. "Renegotiating our deal."

Tomik laughed pulling on his first shirt, there were several more still on the floor. "Has it been two months already?"

"Just about." Ral flopped back on the bed looking up. It wasn't near so nice a show going the other way. "So… does it?" There might have been a touch of uncertainty in his voice but he hoped Tomik was tired enough not to notice. 

Tomik shoved his feet into his actual  _ gilded _ boots and was leaning over him a moment later. Ral pulled him down into more sweet, tired kisses. "It does," he whispered across his lips.  Ral felt his heart skip. "Though I think I'll leave that out of the contract," Tomik added standing back up. 

Ral laughed and leaned over the side of the bed again as Tomik pulled on the rest of his layers and threw his ever present riding cloak over his shoulders.

"I'll see you tonight," Tomik said, leaning down for one more kiss. 

Ral smiled. "I'll have something to look forward to then." He felt Tomik's fingers graze his cheek and Ral pushed into the touch, putting his own hand over Tomik's. "Tonight," he whispered softly into Tomik's palm pressing a kiss to his fingers.

Tomik smiled. "Tonight."

Then he was gone, pulling away from Ral and out the door a moment later in a flourish of white. 

Ral collapsed back into the bed. He rested his arm behind his head and let out a deep sigh. Then he grinned. He was going to see Tomik tonight.


	3. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomik's POV during the hotel scene in chapter 3 during the ellipsis.

Ral waggled his eyebrows at him and spread his hands invitingly. Tomik rolled his eyes but smiled as he fell down into bed next to him, cuddling close. He couldn’t help his quiet laughter. He wasn’t sure exactly what was so fascinating to Ral about him being momentarily…  _ off balance _ , but Tomik decided if Ral thought it was that noteworthy, Tomik would take it as a compliment to his composure. Ral wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his forehead.

Tomik looked up at him and shook his head smiling. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

Ral gave a casual shrug and a sideways grin. “So I’ve been told.” He nuzzled up, pressing his nose to Tomik's cheek. The scruff on his chin tickled and Tomik smiled. 

Tomik was savoring the sensation of holding Ral close after their time apart when Ral pushed a piece of Tomik's hair behind his ear and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Something about the motion caught Tomik’s attention and he searched Ral’s face, curious. After a long moment Ral moved, pulling Tomik into a kiss. “I missed you,” he whispered. “I missed...  _ this _ .” He ran his hand through Tomik’s hair again, meeting his eyes. “Just… the way you talk, your laugh...” he smiled softly. “The playfulness, the flirting. I missed all of it. I just… really missed you.”

Tomik froze, the words catching him unprepared, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. He could  _ feel _ his heart beating in his chest, and somehow in that moment the world around them fuzzed and blurred, suddenly inconsequential. Looking down he met Ral's pale green eyes, searching his expression for any indication he’d misheard Ral’s words, or misunderstood. But he found none, and to Tomik’s shock, he realized that was because Ral  _ meant it _ . 

It wasn’t the words themselves that were so shocking, though even that... Tomik  _ knew _ Ral had missed him—that had been obvious when Ral hauled himself all the way to Orzhova to bring him breakfast. But it never occurred to him he'd missed him for anything beyond sex,  _ maybe _ a little quiet companionship… but mostly he figured it was the sex. They did have an  _ amazing _ sex life. The best he'd ever had, but… Ral wasn't talking about sex. He hadn't mentioned it once. He’d mentioned Tomik's laugh, mentioned the way they interacted with each other. He'd mentioned things you miss about a lover, or a boyfriend, not the things you miss about the man you're hooking up with. 

And that's when it hit him. Tomik felt his chest tighten and he was suddenly lightheaded. Ral didn't just miss  _ sleeping _ with him, Ral missed  _ spending time _ with him. This was  _ real _ . Tomik took a shaky breath. This was real and neither of them could say anything about it because if they did, it would fall apart in their hands.

But it was real.

Tomik looked down at Ral again, so many emotions bubbling up through his chest he thought they would suffocate him. Then he noticed Ral holding his breath, realized Ral was waiting, that he had left himself open in a way he wasn't used to, in a way that left him uncomfortable. Somewhere along the way, Ral had started letting himself be vulnerable around him, and that tender expression on his face made Tomik's heart seize in his chest.

Tomik surged forward kissing him deeply, and heard a startled noise of surprise from beneath him before Ral caught up, kissing him back. “I missed you too,” Tomik gasped, moving on top of him. He dove down for another kiss. “I missed you too.”

A moment later he was fumbling with the buckles on the harness Ral used to carry his gear. He flicked them open and yanked at the thing until it came off. Tomik threw it across the room in a clatter of leather and buckles. Then he grabbed the hem of Ral's shirt pulling it up, barely waiting for Ral to raise his arms before he was ripping it off of him.

"Tomik… Tomik…!" Ral gasped. "Tomik slow down… we've got time."

But Tomik didn't slow down. And unless Ral outright objected he had no intention of slowing down any time soon, not with the dizzy rushing in his ears or the overwhelming feeling burning in his chest. Tomik reached down tugging off his own shirt and threw it to the side. Then he was pulling Ral up into a deep kiss, gasping into his mouth as they rocked against each other. He felt a hand in his hair as Ral reached his other hand back to support himself on the bed. Tomik gasped as Ral rocked into him, kissing his neck. His hands flew to Ral's pants, untying them as quickly as his fingers would allow him. Then he pushed off Ral's lap, quickly tugging them down and flung them to the floor beside him.

Ral gasped, his eyes going wide. "Tomik!" he exclaimed.

Tomik bent forward to kiss Ral along his chest, pushing him back down on the bed. Ral arched into him. He felt hands on his back running down to grab his ass. He rocked into them and nibbled his way along Ral's collar bone. "I want you so bad right now," he gasped.

"I can tell," Ral answered breathlessly. And then he grinned that cocky grin. Even taken aback as he was, the man grinned. 

Tomik only wanted him more. "Then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Ral pulled Tomik forward, pressing their lips together eagerly. Hands moved along his hips, he felt Ral's fingers against him making him gasp, and then Ral was undoing his pants, kissing him the whole time.

As soon as Ral started tugging Tomik's pants down he sat back to help, both of them tugging the fabric off as fast as they could. Then they were kissing again, rocking against each other. Ral surged up and they slid along each other in a way that made Tomik's toes curl.

Ral bent over the bed to grab his own pants and searched through the pockets. It was slow going as Tomik kept grinding against him making him lose his concentration. Then he triumphantly pulled out a small jar and grabbed Tomik down for more kisses.

Tomik felt Ral's hand on his hip then a slick finger slid into his ass and he rocked back onto it. Ral wasted no time finding that spot that always made Tomik see stars. He seemed to have memorized its position ages ago, and Tomik rocked forward, pressing his forehead into Ral's shoulder. It felt amazing. He tilted his hips, grinding against Ral's hand and then pushed back. Ral grinned again, adding a second finger and Tomik bit his lip. Ral somehow always knew what he wanted.

It only took a few minutes before Tomik was gasping and rocking himself against Ral's hip. His fingers clung to Ral's shoulders and he breathed harshly into his neck. "Ral…" Ral jabbed his fingers in hard, making Tomik lose his breath. "Ral, I'm ready…"

He heard Ral exhale sharply, and felt him pull his fingers out of his ass. A shudder ran down his spine at the feeling. Ral pressed a kiss to his temple, and then his hands were on Tomik's hips, pulling him up. His legs were a little shaky but Tomik sat up, letting Ral move him into position. Then he felt Ral pull him down, he felt himself open, felt as he took Ral into his body. Tomik gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as he sunk down on Ral's lap. He felt amazing… Ral  _ always _ felt amazing. Bottoming out, Tomik ground his hips down and then fell forward, putting his hand to Ral's chest to support himself. It felt so good. Tomik gasped again as he rocked forward, feeling Ral shift inside of him. Ral hissed and Tomik felt Ral’s fingers tighten on his hips.

Through it all the thought kept cycling over and over in Tomik's head: This was real, this was real. Whatever this thing was between them… it was  _ real _ . And it wasn’t just the words. He wouldn’t have recognized it, not at the beginning. It had started out as just an attraction. A dangerous attraction he knew he'd never pursue, but then Teysa had been imprisoned. Then the duty of keeping up with her contacts had fallen to him. And for the first time his and Ral's paths had crossed and Tomik had thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.  _ And Then _ he'd gotten to know him, and Tomik had known he was a lost cause. He’d gotten to  _ know  _ him... and that’s why he  _ knew _ ...

He felt Ral rock up into him and Tomik gasped, his mouth falling open. His hand tightened on Ral's chest, and he felt a hand over his a moment later. Tomik worried that maybe he'd scratched Ral by accident and started to take his hand away, but as soon as he went to pull back, he felt Ral's hand grip him tight. Opening his eyes, Tomik looked down and met the light green of Ral's fully focused on him. Ral drew in shallow breaths and Tomik shifted over him again making him gasp. His hand tightened over Tomik's.

Arching back, Tomik closed his eyes again and just let himself  _ feel _ . Ral started rocking into him and Tomik ground down every time he did. When this had started, he'd been  _ prepared _ for this to be nothing but physical. He had been at peace with that, he really had, he had had to be, because anything else had the potential to destroy both of their lives. They were walking a tightrope as it was. 

But part of that resignation had come from the fact that Tomik had thought anything more was impossible from the start. Not because of their guilds or their status but simply because he didn't think Ral would ever return his feelings. Not that he thought Ral was  _ incapable _ of caring. Some people might think Ral was a man who didn’t care about anything or anyone but himself, but those people were wrong. Ral was simply a man who didn’t do  _ anything _ halfway. He gave more of himself to the things he cared about than anyone Tomik had ever met, even if he did do everything he could to mask it with wit and sass. And that switch was what Tomik had thought would never happen, why what he’d realized wasn’t  _ just _ about the words. It was the realization that now, one of those things Ral cared so intensely about was him. Tomik had never thought it possible that all of that raw emotion could be turned on  _ him _ .

But looking down now and meeting Ral’s eyes, it was there, plain as day, overwhelming and exhilarating. Tomik gasped on top of him as Ral's pace picked up, rocking into him a little stronger. Tomik started lifting off of him, sliding back down… the way it felt… having Ral slip back inside of him… Tomik's breath stuttered in his chest. Usually Ral was a flurry of limbs and lips and Tomik could barely keep up. But even aside from Tomik’s fervor he could tell Ral was being mindful, given their positioning. Tomik recognized he was trying to hold back so as not to hurt him, could see the concentration from it on Ral's furrowed brow. Not that Tomik thought Ral would ever intentionally or carelessly hurt someone he was sleeping with. But if things weren't going the way he necessarily wanted them, Tomik could definitely imagine Ral changing the dynamic to better suit his style. There wasn't much he reined himself in for. Tomik felt a softness bloom in his chest knowing he was one of those things Ral deemed important enough to be controlled for. From an outside perspective it was easy to see Ral as completely unbridled chaos; it was how Tomik had seen him at first too. What he hadn't expected was that as he'd gotten to know him he found more and more that when Ral  _ did  _ go off, it was rarely without thought. It was a decision, not Ral simply being unable to control himself. He could  _ absolutely  _ control himself, assuming he deemed it important enough. No matter how chaotic his actions might seem, you could be sure that he  _ knew _ what he was doing, had considered the consequences, and more often than not simply didn't  _ care _ . 

But Ral cared about him.

And Tomik knew that should have scared him, should have sent him running in the other direction. But it didn't. All it did was make him want this even more because now he knew how precious and rare a thing it  _ was _ … he knew that Ral actually wanted him for  _ him _ .

Rocking down harshly, Tomik sucked in a breath at feeling Ral so deep inside his body. He felt as Ral used the hand on Tomik's hip to pull him even further into his lap, to make him rock forward, guide him quickly back up... Tomik gasped again falling back down. Ral rocked him harder, urged him faster, thrust into him deeper. He felt Ral's other hand still resting over his, pressed against Ral's chest with their fingers intertwined. His name tumbled from Ral's lips over and over again. They rocked together and Tomik choked on his own breath. 

Ral cared about him.

Reaching down he grabbed Ral's forearm as he rode him harder. Bouncing up and down, gasping every time he landed on Ral's thighs. He couldn't breathe… couldn't think… every thought he had immediately fled as his mind was filled and overflowing with nothing but Ral. 

He hadn't expected this, that was true... but he would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted it. Right from the beginning. He knew he shouldn't, knew it was a mistake that held consequences neither of them could easily walk away from, but... Ral  _ cared _ about him. Ral  _ wanted  _ him. Not just sex, not just  _ this _ , Ral wanted  _ him _ , just as Tomik wanted Ral, and all Tomik wanted was to give himself up to this, whole and entire.

Ral's moans started getting louder, more fevered, and Tomik lifted himself faster, let his body fall down harder.

Abruptly Ral grabbed his hips with both hands, gasping. Ral desperately halted Tomik’s movements, holding him down on his lap.

"Tomik wait…" he gasped. "I can't… you’re gonna make me…"

"I fail to see the problem there…" he gasped, "as I rather thought that was the point." Tomik rocked himself on Ral's body as much as he could around the vice like grip on his hips. Ral gasped and grit his teeth together.

"Damnit," Ral cursed gripping him even harder. "I want-"

"Don't say you want me to cum first," Tomik quipped breathlessly. 

"Its a point of pride," Ral ground out.

"You and your  _ pride _ had this whole time to do something about it. I don't see why I should have to stop now just because you can't keep up."

Ral's mouth fell open. It was a good look on him.

A moment later he snapped it shut and Tomik saw the challenge flash in his eyes. Tomik grinned.

Grinding down again, Tomik slowly lifted back up. Ral's grip tightened, but this time he didn't stop him. He did curl forward, gasping. Then Tomik felt a hand on him stroking firmly, picking up pace quickly. Ral was  _ so _ deep inside of him already and the way his hand moved…

Tomik let out a low, elongated sound that could  _ almost _ have been a moan—or at least as close as he ever got to one—and he felt Ral's hand spasm on his hip. He wondered if Ral was responding to the noise, or if it was coincidence. Tomik was well aware of how quiet he was in bed—he had often had partners mention it the past, but it was just how he was. He'd honestly expected Ral to bring it up by now, but he never had. 

Tomik could force it, had in the past when he'd been asked to. But it had never felt right, never authentic. And when he was in bed with someone, Tomik wanted it to feel real. If he was going to open himself up to someone, literally, then he wanted to feel an honest connection, he wanted to feel understood, not like he was interpreting. So yes, when a partner asked him to make nose he would, but he lost something profound in exchange. 

Ral never asked him to make noise, yet somehow still managed to read him. How, Tomik didn't know, but he  _ did _ . Ral knew what he liked, knew when he wanted more, and could always tell when it was too much. Ral had somehow managed to learn his body without Tomik ever having to make a single extraneous sound, and no one had  _ ever _ done that for him before.

Ral always gave him that connection. Ral always felt real beneath his hands. With Ral he somehow managed to be understood. His feelings for the man were nothing if not complicated, but Tomik didn't want to let him go, he didn’t want to give this up. Before he would have, before he would have quietly parted ways with Ral and looked back fondly, but now… now when he knew that Ral returned his feelings… Tomik wanted to fight for them. He wanted them to get that chance but… he just wasn’t sure if Ral wanted that fight too.

Ral twisted his hand on Tomik, pulling sharply and Tomik's eyes shot open. Then all at once Tomik felt everything inside of him explode. Arching back, he rocked down hard on Ral and heard him cry out. All the coiled tension burst forth and his fingers curled on Ral's chest. Tomik gave a sharp gasp as it washed over him. He heard Ral let out a long, low moan as he arched into him. Tomik gasped again, opening his eyes to look down at the man beneath him. Ral had one hand still firmly on his hip with almost bruising strength, and his head was thrown back, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Ral cared about him. This wasn't just sex. They weren't just a hookup. Tomik heaved a breath, gasping for more air.  _ Ral cared about him _ .

Tomik's body shook as he came down from his high. Blinking his eyes, he tried to focus but just gasped for breath. He'd never felt… that had been...

"That was a nine," Ral informed him with a breathless grin. Tomik fell forward with a laugh.

"Oh really?" He panted, pulling off of him. He felt Ral tense beneath him, and realized he probably should have been a bit gentler. Ral had to be sensitive. "I admit, I’m beginning to wonder what it is I actually have to  _ do _ to get us up to a ten...?" It was sure as hell a ten for him, maybe even an eleven or a twelve. He flopped onto the bed next to Ral, grabbing a towel from the bedside table to wipe himself off. Of course knowing Ral, it was more about being cheeky than anything else. He could tell by Ral’s heaving chest and utterly blissful expression that it had been just as good for him.

"Well I'm not sure," Ral breathed, hardly moving a muscle. "But you know, I think there’s only one way to find out."

“More practice?” Tomik supplied archly.

“More practice,” Ral confirmed with a nod.

Tomik couldn't do anything but shake his head and laugh. He did whap Ral gently on the shoulder though for good measure, and finished cleaning himself off before he curled, exhausted, into Ral's side. Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a moment to just breathe him in. Tomik loved the way he smelled, like flux and ozone. Then a smile curled its way along his lips at a fresh thought, and he couldn't help himself. "I don't know about you... but I think I'm willing to throw myself on that sword."

Ral burst out in shocked laughter, and Tomik felt thoroughly pleased with himself. He heard Ral chuckle and say, "me too," then he felt a kiss pressed to his temple. 

They laid there for a long time, happy just to be holding one another again.


	4. Swept Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short conversation between Ral and Tomik about the nature of their sex life. Set after Experimentation but before Breakthrough.

Ral's chest pressed down on Tomik's, his whole body rocking against him. Tomik couldn't breathe. They slid together, slick and covered with sweat. He felt Ral thrusting inside of him at that same frenzied pace he always had, but the weight of Ral's body over his... the way he pressed down on top of him… He felt Ral shove into him again deeply, too deeply. Hissing in a breath he turned, breaking their kiss. Tomik lifted his leg pressing his knee to Ral's side trying to change the angle. He felt Ral's lips kissing down his cheek, Ral’s teeth as they nipped at his neck. Ral thrust in again and Tomik felt a distinct burst of pain. His fingers clenched against Ral's back. He was about to tell Ral to stop, tap his shoulder, let him know it was too much, when Ral pushed up, supporting his weight on his forearms. Tomik immediately gasped a deep breath, and felt lips against the shell of his ear.

"Sorry," Ral mumbled softly.

He pulled back and this time slid into his body smoothly—Tomik wouldn't say slower, exactly—but it was definitely gentler. He arched into it, gasping softly. Tomik felt Ral thrust into him again, still deep, but not like before. A shudder ran down his spine and he gripped Ral tightly around the shoulders. That was it… Gods he was hitting that spot... Tomik arched back, his vision going blank. It felt so good...

"Ral…" He curled forward feeling his whole body bouncing with each thrust. Tomik could hear Ral moaning into his ear, over and over again.

Tomik's fingers spasmed as Ral hooked his arm behind Tomik's knee, pulling his leg up. Tomik's eyes shot open at how that changed the angle. He scrabbled for purchase on Ral's back but he couldn't get any, he couldn't think, he couldn't… Tomik's eyes slid shut and he arched back, feeling Ral go even deeper but this time in all the right ways. Ral sat back on his knees, moved his other hand in… Tomik’s breath hitched, feeling Ral's fingers gliding along him.

His body tensed, his muscles coiled. He felt warmth flood his stomach and Tomik sucked in a breath. Reaching up to grab Ral's shoulders he pulled him back over. That forced Tomik's leg back further. Ral pushed in hard, closing his eyes and Tomik could feel  _ his _ muscles tense too. Ral pushed him higher and higher, touching him in all the right ways, all the ways Tomik loved… all the ways Ral had somehow managed to memorize. Ral's hand twisted on him, sliding along him in just the right way.

Tomik gasped his eyes going wide and the tension in his body snapped. His breath held in the air his back arched into Ral then his eyes slide closed and he came so hard he saw stars.

Ral gasped in his ear, still thrusting deeply. Tomik's whole body clenched and he heard Ral muffle a moan into his neck. He felt him inside… Tomik gasped, his hands gripping tighter. With one more heaving breath he let go, flopping back down onto the mattress. It was only a few seconds later Ral joined him, letting go of his leg and falling down on Tomik's chest. Ral wrapped his arms around him, and snuggled in closely to his neck.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly, not looking up from Tomik's shoulder.

Tomik nodded, wrapping his arms around Ral. "Yeah," he gasped. "How did you know? I never even got a chance to say anything."

Pulling back to rest on his forearms again Ral shrugged. "You're pretty easy to read Tomik."

"I- what?" He looked up at Ral truly surprised. No one had ever told him that before.

Ral laughed, kissing him.

Tomik felt like he ought to argue, but he was too exhausted and somehow oddly touched to muster a good retort, so he poured it all into kissing Ral back instead. 

~*~

"Hey, so can I ask you a question?" Ral asked.

"Hmm?" Was Tomik's soft reply. Tomik was still blinking the confusion out if his eyes from Ral calling him out about being easy to read. It was adorable.

"How come you haven't tried to top me again?"

"What?" Tomik asked through a chuckle. Ral pulled out of him and Tomik tensed but he let his breath out slowly as Ral flopped over to lay next to him. Tomik pushed up and reached past him to grab the towel from the little bookshelf next to Ral's cot.

"You haven't tried to top since that first time," Ral clarified as Tomik flopped back down beside him.

"I don't know," Tomik shrugged, whipping at the mess on his chest and stomach. "I guess I just enjoy getting swept away by you."

"Swept away huh?" Ral said, running his fingers up and down Tomik's shoulder as he kissed his damp hair. That sounded like it was meant to be a good thing. Ral hoped it was a good thing. 

"It was the best description I could think of," Tomik laughed handing him the towel. Ral folded it and started cleaning the mess on his own chest. "Being with you is all consuming, Ral. I can't think, can't breathe, can't…  _ anything _ . It's like you become my whole world and everything else just… fades away. Whatever's going on in my life, whatever's bothering me it's just… gone. I like that." Tomik turned and snuggled up to Ral.

Ral sucked in a breath holding the towel stupidly in the air. He did that? For Tomik? Tomik had been the one to pull Ral out of his head when he’d needed it so badly… and Ral did that for  _ him _ ? Tossing the towel to the side he pulled Tomik close with his arm around his shoulders. Ral kissed his hair again, wrapping his other arm around Tomik too. He never would have thought… Ral snuggled close, oddly content.

"Do you want me to top?" Tomik wondered after a moment, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Ral shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it. I certainly liked it the first time." He grinned. "You just seemed so set on it then, so I was wondering."

"It was our first time Ral,” Tomik said as if that would explain everything. “I felt it important to set a precedent. I didn't want you to steamroll me like you do everything else."

"I do not steamroll everything," Ral muttered, nuzzling against Tomik's soft hair. What magic did he use to make it so soft like that? Probably some kind of super fancy, expensive shampoo. Ral took a deep breath. It smelled nice too. He was pretty sure his frizzled hair smelled like scorched keratin more often than not. Ral held in a sigh, once again wondering what this amazing and, frankly, far more sophisticated man could  _ possibly  _ see in him.

Tomik nodded, acquiescing surprisingly fast to Ral’s protest. "Yes, I suppose that's fair, you don’t always steamroll everything.” He gave Ral’s arm an affectionate squeeze. “Sometimes you just blow them apart with hurricane force winds," he added thoughtfully. 

Ral shot him an unamused glare as he flopped to the side to face him.

"You haven't seemed to mind it since," Ral said. He couldn't help the small bit of doubt he felt all of the sudden. Was Tomik not as happy with their sex life as Ral had thought he was?

Tomik turned on his side too, slowly running his fingers up Ral's arm and along his shoulder. "I haven't minded since. I love it."

"But then why- "

Tomik tucked himself against Ral's chest, and Ral obligingly wrapped his arms around him as Tomik snuggled in close. "I wanted to set my boundaries early. If we were doing this—and I was willing to be open to the possibility of that not being the only time—I didn't want to set a precedent that I was a pushover who you could do anything you wanted with. But also… that day especially, that first time, you were spinning out of control. I was trying to get you to calm down, to let go long enough to relax. I figured if you were on top, it would just feed the frenzy you were already in. Besides, I was a little worried you might have actually hurt me when you were like that."

Ral blinked and he looked up at Tomik, the words stinging him in a way he hadn't expected. Putting his hand to Tomik's cheek he met his eyes. "I'd have never hurt you," he said seriously.

"I know," Tomik said, pressing into Ral's palm. "I know that  _ now. _ But I didn't know you then like I do now, and even you have to admit you were out of control."

Ral frowned. Tomik wasn’t wrong. He  _ had _ been out of control; not eating, not sleeping, running all around his office in a frenzy. He honestly wasn't sure what would have happened if Tomik hadn't shown up. But he couldn't say it sat well with him that Tomik had been worried Ral would hurt him.

"Hey," Tomik pushed up, leaning over him as Ral rolled onto his back. "It wasn't that I thought it likely. But it was a possibility that factored in. Mostly I just didn't want you to run me over, and I feel I achieved that,” he smirked slightly, but then leaned down, giving Ral a tender kiss. “I know you now, and I know I don’t have to worry. Like just now." He smiled the fingers of one hand running along Ral's chest. "As soon as you knew I was uncomfortable, you changed what you were doing. I didn't even have to  _ say _ anything." Tomik looked up from the pattern he was drawing on Ral's chest to meet his eyes. "And the truth is, I like being on bottom; it's probably what I prefer most of the time. Especially with you," Tomik's smile widened, softening in a way that made Ral's chest tight. "With you, I love it. Everything you do feels amazing." Tomik closed his eyes sinking back down against Ral's side. He breathed deeply, and Ral felt fingers dance absently along his chest again. "I'm very much satisfied," he finished with a content sigh, leaning up for a slow kiss. Ral happily complied. His shoulders hunched as he leaned over, pressing their lips together. Tomik made a soft hmming noise, and Ral felt fingers in his hair. Pulling back he nuzzled against Tomik's nose, and then pushed back for one more quick kiss.

Ral supposed it made sense. He knew he had a forceful personality. It had served him well his entire life. Being a teenager on the streets of the tenth, showing any weakness was a sure way to get you into loads of undesirable situations, if not outright killed. And of course before that… Ral felt his body tense, but quickly told himself to relax. He'd tried so desperately to get those narrow-minded idiots in that small district to acknowledge him. It had ended in disaster and he'd never gone back, but it had taught him the only person he had to rely on was himself. That had served him well most of his life, but Ral was starting to realize that it might not always be the case. For the first time in years, Ral had people he cared about; people who cared about him who actually understood him. But getting himself to back off enough to  _ let _ them was an ongoing challenge. It was less of one with Tomik. But it was still there.

And Tomik had been the one to make the first move. If he hadn't… if that moment had never happened, then… then Ral wouldn't have any of this. He could tell himself it would have happened anyway, eventually. He would have pulled his head out of his ass and seen that Tomik was actually,  _ legitimately  _ interested. But… would he have? Ral wasn't sure. If Tomik hadn't kissed him...

Tomik reached up and brushed a piece of Ral's hair back from his face. "There's something else on your mind." 

It wasn't a question, just a simple statement, and one Ral couldn't refute. He frowned but a moment later he nodded. "Yeah, okay, alright, I get the not wanting to let me run you over right out of the gate and I won't  _ ever  _ say I didn't thoroughly enjoy myself but…" he turned, looking over at Tomik. "Why did you kiss me in the first place?" He knew he shouldn't ask. He knew it was just another one of those things they didn't talk about but… he also desperately wanted to know. 

Tomik blinked, looking up at him. "Why did I kiss you?" He paused for a moment, probably collecting his thoughts. "I just…" Tomik let out a sigh, deflecting his eyes to the side. "I knew the burden you were under, how stressed you were." He pressed a soft kiss to Ral's shoulder. "I knew you were walking a fine line between taking care of yourself and getting the job done. I mean,  _ technically _ it was my assignment to check in on you, so it gave me an easy excuse to make sure you actually got real meals now and then and to see how you were feeling but… when I walked in that day…" Tomik trailed off running his finger in a gentle figure eight over Ral's chest, his brow furrowing. "When you said the last time you ate was two days ago, when you couldn't even  _ answer _ me when I asked you about sleep I knew you'd catapulted yourself so far over that line you couldn't even see it anymore and I... I was worried about you. Not your project or the fact that you couldn't make progress that way. Not the way I knew I was expected to be worried." Tomik's hand stopped and he looked up meeting Ral’s eyes. "I was just worried about  _ you, _ and I wanted you to take care of yourself." Tomik rested his cheek to Ral's chest, and shivered when Ral ran his fingers down his shoulder. "You weren't listening to reason, and I'd never seen you flat out ignore logic like that before. I didn't know what to do. But I thought… maybe, if I just got you to refocus on something else for a little while... it would get you to reset. You hadn’t exactly been subtle about being interested, so… I kissed you. Nothing else had worked... I  _ had _ wanted to," he stated clearly, looking up at Ral again, "if that's what's got you worried. For a long time, from the first time I saw you but… you were always so complicated, so difficult and… of course, Izzet but… in that moment I just wanted you to stop. To take a break, to rest. Even if you turned me away, the hope was that it would be enough to break you out of the loop you were in. That was the important thing, the rest didn’t really matter."

Ral swallowed hard. He knew what Tomik didn't say was 'if I fell for you and got hurt, it didn't matter.' What did he say to that? “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Tomik shrugged, tucking down into him again. "Like I said, you were— _ are _ —under a lot of pressure. It made sense, and I'm glad that I could help… that I can help."

Ral looked up at him and he had no idea what expression he was making, but he couldn't help it. "You did…" Ral curled Tomik into him with his arm around his shoulders and kissed his hair. "You do." Ral swallowed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had someone who wanted to take care of him just… just because. Ral pushed up, kissing him deeply, and Tomik returned the kiss just as passionately despite the fact that they were both completely spent.

He honestly didn't know  _ what _ he'd be doing without Tomik in his life. It certainly would be a lot heavier, a lot more difficult.

Tomik reached up, resting his hand on the arm Ral had wrapped around him. He didn't say anything, but Ral did see his soft smile.


End file.
